


Je ne t'ai jamais aimé

by Anonymous



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Cranesmuir, Episode Tag: s01e11 The Devil's Mark, F/M, Gen, Jamie Fraser/Laoghaire MacKenzie- onesided, Missing Scene, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As Jamie and Claire prepare to flee Cranesmuir, one last person stands in their way. It’s time for the Scotsman to set the record straight once and for all, and to put an end to half measures.-- This is a translation of sasunarufann's fic by the same name --
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: anonymous





	Je ne t'ai jamais aimé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Je ne t'ai jamais aimé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814410) by [sasunarufann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunarufann/pseuds/sasunarufann). 



> Original Author’s note: I had written this drabble at the end of s1 ep11 (as a way to let off steam), but I kept it to myself since it was inconsistent with the book, where Jamie ignores the role of Laoghaire in the witch trial. Then season 2 arrived, and my little scene finally became possible! So I’m sharing it!  
> This drabble takes place right after the scene where Geillis is carried through the village by the fanatics (which they are, let's be honest), and Jamie and Claire watch her from the wall where they are hidden.  
> Whether in the novel or in the show, I felt that this scene was missing. And we are never better served than by ourselves! But if you like it, that’s even better!  
> Disclaimer: The Outlander novels belong to Diana Gabaldon, and the television show to Ronald D. Moore.  
> Don't forget to leave a review, it's always nice!
> 
> Translator’s note: TW It's very brief but there is reference to violence against women in this story.

They were just outside the village borders when a shout stopped them.

“Jamie!"

The redhead froze in shock. Then he slowly turned to the girl behind them, shielding Claire with his body.

"Laoghaire? What are ye doing here?”

“Let that witch burn, Jamie! You’ll be freed, and then you will love me again!”

“What are ye talking about?”

“It's her… " Claire's voice rose, still interrupted by sobs. "She... she was the one who sent me here. She testified against me… sent me to my death."

Jamie looked at his wife, then turned a stony face back to Laoghaire and asked, "Is this true?”

“She had it coming,” she said.

“So it’s true?” he cried out.

“I did it for us, for…”

“Quiet yerself!" He moved towards her, stating dryly, "Thank Heaven yer a woman, because otherwise I would have already killed ye myself."

“But Jamie…”

“Silence!" In a burst of fury, he took her by the throat and watched her gasp for air. Growling, he gave her a warning:

"Never come near me or my wife again. And if ye dare to follow us, ye will pay dearly. Understand?"

Faced with her silence, the young man repeated forcefully, "Do ye understand me?”

“She’s bewitched you,” Laoghaire sobbed, “you’re not yourself anymore, remember our love, your feelings for me…”

He let go with a grunt of frustration and walked back to Claire, lifting her gently.

“Let's go."

She nodded, but Laoghaire called out angrily,

"Stop your spell, you dirty witch! Jamie is mine. You're just an English hoor who got between us!”

“Enough!" His blue eyes only expressed fury when he spat, “I never loved you! There has never been an ‘us’!”

“But,” she stammered, “you… you saved me…”

“Ye were just a child! It was pity that drove me to act that night. But if I had ken how much it was going to go to your head, I would have let ye be beat twice over."

The young girl collapsed in tears under the indifferent gaze of the Scotsman, who whistled three times. Almost immediately, a horse came up to meet them. Jamie helped Claire up before joining her, and was about to spur on the horse when Laoghaire clutched at his pant leg, crying.

"Don't do this Jamie, free yourself from this woman, come back to me."

Jamie released his leg with a brusk movement and concluded in an icy tone,

“Goodbye, Laoghaire."

The mount left at a gallop, away from Cranesmuir and the hysterical cries of a heartbroken child.


End file.
